In recent years, omnidirectional cameras capable of imaging the entire field of view of 360° have become commercially practical. Many omnidirectional cameras integrally process captured images from a plurality of camera modules directed to directions different from one another to provide an omnidirectional image (or video). Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technique of stitching images from a plurality of cameras to generate an omnidirectional image.
An omnidirectional image may also be generated by sequentially performing imaging while revolving the field of view of a single camera module (that is, while rotating the camera module) and stitching a plurality of captured images captured in such a manner. Patent Literature 2 discloses an example of a digital still camera for generating such an omnidirectional image.